


The Pros & Cons of Breathing

by quotesandkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandkisses/pseuds/quotesandkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowjobs make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros & Cons of Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time Dylan did what he does best and that is do something borderline obscene with his mouth. Seriously that boy must be stopped. Anyways it lead to Lana and I discussing Stiles giving head, and how he'd be at giving head sober v high and this happened. I always meant to post it but it got stuck in my drafts forever and now here it is. Enjoy!

It’s Friday night and Stiles can’t remember the last time he vehemently hated a week as much as he’s hated this one. He’d burned the roof of his mouth on his first coffee Monday, had to put the jeep in the shop on Tuesday, run out of adderall Wednesday, had an essay due on Thursday. Just all of life’s little shits all coming together to make sure that every single day of this week has left him with the urge to put his fist through something. 

Except of course for this morning, the first morning he’d been back on his meds, when he’d discovered they were out of poptarts and actually cried over it. The two days without his meds making themselves known all over his emotional state. Stiles can be an easy going guy, he can actually relax and let things be despite what everyone might think of him. But he can’t handle two days of not having been in control of himself, from the way his hands hadn’t stopped shaking ever to the fact that it took eight hours to write an essay that should have taken three. 

It’s all left him emotionally exhausted, and with a lack of fucks to give. Which is what he’s chalking it up to that he doesn’t remember how they got here, doesn’t know if it started when the booze made his skin feel tingly and warm, or if it was after the first hit from the bong that made his shoulders relax for the first time in days.

All he feels certain about at this point is what’s in front of him. Scott’s got his back pressed up against the wall, his lips are brilliantly flushed and slightly swollen from where he’d been biting at them. At least two, though he thinks if he moves Scott’s shirt to the side more he’d see another, hickeys are already blooming across the skin of Scott’s neck. But Stiles barely registers it beyond the over all sense of arousal pulsing through his body, not when he’s face level with Scott’s exposed dick.

It’s red and flushed curving up into Scott’s abs, and glistening just at the tip where a drop of precum has spread. Stiles feels his own dick get heavy just from looking at it, but it’s not just his dick, it’s his tongue his eyes. He wants to wrap his mouth around it and take it down as far as he can, let it throb in his mouth, pour down his throat, wants to close his eyes and lose himself in that feeling.

He’s not graceful about it, doesn’t have enough energy or care to be graceful, just lets his mouth sort of fall on Scott’s dick. He knows his teeth catch on the sensitive skin from the way Scott hisses and grabs at his shoulder like he’s going to shove him off before he starts to be more careful. 

It’s by far the sloppiest blowjob Stiles has ever given, absolutely no finesse or style in it. Just his lips sliding up and down Scott’s shaft, with his eyes closed. Just the bare minimum, but it still makes him want to grin. It’s still enough to have Scott almost keening off the wall until he grabs a fistful of Stiles hair and holds him there while he fucks his mouth. Stiles pulls himself out when that starts, stroking himself in time with how Scott’s fucking his mouth, and it’s so hard not to moan around Scott. But if he does he’ll loose the suction, as it is drops of drool are slipping down his chin from where they’ve slid off Scott.

The hot pulse of Scott inside of his mouth is enough to make him shoot all over his own hand. A moan breaking his resolve and allowing some cum to slip down his chin. Scott just smiles at the mess though, smirking when he wipes at the mess on Stiles chin.

"Feeling better yet?" Scott asks while pulling Stiles up to and dragging him to the bathroom so they can both get cleaned up.

The following week is of course better, if only because it can’t possibly have been as bad as last week. But it’s a pretty awesome week. Stiles gets a paper he didn’t expect much from back and is surprised to fine he got a B, his meds and therefore his head get back into their normal better state, and Mama McCall sends a care package that makes this Thursday feel like a Friday.

The blessed thing about Thursday is that on Friday his earliest class is at noon. So he doesn’t have to be sober Thursday if he doesn’t want to, but he has this week day thank god. There’s nothing in his system that’s not supposed to be there, and it’s a glorious thing because he’s got Derek in almost the exact position Scott was in last week.

But where Scott had still been mostly clothed, Derek is dripping wet and naked while being pinned to the wall by Stiles hands. Stiles had been just peacefully minding his own business, meaning avoiding his homework, sitting in living room and Derek had stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. 

"Oh hell no!" The declaration was out of his mouth as quick as it’d popped into his head, pulling himself out of his chair and into Derek’s personal space in record time. Before his hands grabbed at the skin of Derek’s hips and halted Derek’s progression into his room. 

"Stiles," Derek said in his warning voice but still brought his face into Stiles neck, and let himself nip at the skin there while Stiles touched the skin available to him. "What do you think you’re doing?" He purred, staying close.

"You came out in a towel Derek, just a towel, and god did you even use it before you put it on. There’s water all over you." Stiles wasn’t proud of the way his voice got high and desperate sounding at the end. But Derek’s teeth were digging into his neck and he’s watching the water drip down Derek.

"So do something about it," is really all the prompting Stiles needs from Derek before his hands are yanking off the towel that’s around Derek’s hips. Technically they have a no nudity clause for the hallway but Scott’s not due home for hours and Stiles doesn’t really give a fuck.

Not when his tongue is chasing water droplets from down Derek’s neck to the little duct of Derek’s collarbones where they collect. When he gets to suck the shower water off of Derek and keep sucking until the skin is red and raised and showing signs of a bruise. It’s addicting, once he’s started he doesn’t think he ever wants to stop. It only becomes more fun after he’s done the other side of Derek’s neck and gets to start moving down with his mouth.

He openly kisses the skin, runs his tongue along it, bites at Derek’s chest when he feels the urge. Kisses up all of the moisture he can find, until he’s one his knees in front of Derek.

Derek’s still only half hard from the ministrations and Stiles can’t resist grinning at it before he dives in and takes it all into his mouth. Derek lets a curse out once it’s done, and St

Derek lets out a curse once his mouth is actually there, and he’s in his mouth. Stiles tries to hold himself still as long as he can, just letting Derek adjust to the wet warm of his mouth, letting Derek get fully hard.

Once that’s done, he lets go with a pop, and looks up at Derek. His eyes are still open and he’s biting his lip like he wants to ask for more, but he won’t. Stiles knows he wont, and that’s what makes this so much fun. Because he leans in and only uses the tip of his tongue to run across the skin of Derek’s full hard erection.

Just lightly presses into it, chasing the blue line of a nerve, and watching as Derek shudders when he gets to his head. Watching the way Derek takes a breathe, when he runs his tongue over Derek’s head. Enjoying the way that Derek has to clench his fist together when Stiles sucks in just the head of his cock into his mouth and keeps it there. Keeps it in his mouth while he tongues the slit and Derek looks like he’s going to bite his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

High sounds pouring out of him while Stiles plays with him, his hands coming up to rub at the skin of Derek’s thighs. He holds him there until he’s confident Derek’s not going to move if he keeps going.

He swallows all of Derek down at once, quick about it and and holding himself there once he’s got it. Derek tries to buck his hips, letting out another curse, but Stiles holds him in place.

He keeps all of Derek in his mouth, enjoying the feel of it. The ache in his jaw and cheeks, the heavy feeling of Derek on his tongue. Before letting one of his hands slide closer so his thumb can rub at Derek’s balls, making him keen again.

He knows if he keeps this up it’s going to be quick. He’s playing with him too much at once, but he can’t stop. He pulls off again, and finally sets out a rhythm for taking Derek into his mouth, licking at the vein and rubbing his balls.

Derek’s shaking before even five minutes have passed, and his hands have moved from the wall to Stiles shoulders. His legs widening to make more room for Stiles while he holds himself steady with the bruising grip on Stiles shoulders that’s making Stiles own dick start to ache.

Derek’s close, he knows. Derek hasn’t opened his eyes in over a minute and his hips keep starting to move before remembering to stop and it’s so hot Stiles wants to cum untouched from just watching. But he wants this more, and it’s the only thing keeping him from finishing Derek off.

When he pulls back, he completely pulls off of Derek and bites down a smile at the whine that comes from Derek when he does that.

"Derek," his voice is fucked out and rough when it comes out. But it does the job, because Derek opens his eyes and looks down at Stiles. Lets Stiles pick up one of the hands that’s been on his shoulder and move it to the front of his throat.

Derek doesn’t seem to get it, until Stiles moves his hand over Derek’s and squeezes. Derek’s eyes light up when it clicks, his hand wrapping around Stiles throat and holding it there, squeezing just slightly. That’s all they have for a minute, both of them taking a chance to make sure they’re okay with it, before Stiles goes back to sucking Derek down.

He’s literally being choked with Derek now, only breathing when Derek lets him both with his mouth and his throat and it’s possibly the hottest thing he’s ever had happen to him. Derek seems to agree, because he uses the hand on Stiles shoulder to hold him down now, instead of holding himself up with it. Derek pistoning his hips so he’s fucking Stiles face while choking him.

It doesn’t take any time at all before Derek cums, and Stiles is left heaving. Sucking in breathes long and slow, and feeling it down to his bones the cum he’s swallowed, but still shaking with his own need.

Derek bends down, doesn’t both with Stiles pants just shoves his hand in and wraps around him, tugging until he cums.


End file.
